After The Boggart
by TartanLioness
Summary: What happened after the Boggart? wanna know? read this! PURE FLUFF! Rated because of swearwords... R and R please!


Title: After the Boggart

Author: Tartan Lioness

Classification: Romance and hella lot of FLUFF! Weeeeeee!

Set: Trio's sixth year, right after The Boggart (my story which happened during the summer holidays before their sixth year…) and most of it during the Trio's seventh year…

Summary: What happened after the Boggart?

Warning: If you don't like old people falling in love, **read no further!**

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot. I have no money so please don't sue me!

A/N: A huge thanks to all my reviewers and to my sweet crazy beta-reader Lily! I luv ya, sis! Oh and there's a quote dedicated especially to Lily… You know which one, lol!

00000000000

Two months had passed by since the event with the Boggart at Grimmauld Place. Minerva and Albus were happier than they had ever been and it showed on daily basis. Minerva smiled more and Albus always whistled. The students had noticed the difference in the usually stern Transfigurations teacher but no one knew why. No one but four. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron and Ginny Weasley. And they weren't telling anyone. They laughed over the theories some of their classmates came up with, one being more riddiculous than the other. One said that McGonagall had been accepted into a professional quidditch team, another that she was pregnant. But no one had made the connection between her and the fact that their Headmaster was happier too.

Of course Minerva and Albus were not oblivious to the rumors but they laughed at them too. Some day they would make their realtionship known to the world but not today. Not while Voldemort was still alive. It would be too dangerous.

Albus had a certain leap in his steps as he made his way to Minerva's office. He clutched the little box in his pocket so hard his knuckled were white. But that was for later, right now he had to give her the tin of Ginger Newts he had bought her while in Diagon Alley.

He knocked on her door, and entered at her approval. "Hello dearest," he said as he closed the door and locked it. Minerva rose and walked into his arms. "Hello, Albus. What brings you here?"

"You mean I have to have a reason to see the woman I love?" he teased her gently. She rested her forehead against his chest. "No, I guess not," she smiled and looked at him. She reached up and kissed him gently on the mouth. "I love you too, Albus."

Later that evening after dinner in the Great Hall they cuddled in the couch in front of the fireplace in Albus' sitting room. They were partly covered by a green tartan blanket, which Albus had insisted on having there. In only two months Albus' sitting room had become occupied with several of Minerva's things, just like Minerva's sitting room had become the host of many of Albus' things. None of their friends had mentioned it but they both knew that they had noticed. They heard the whispering in the corners of the Staff Room. They knew they had to tell people but the question was; when?

"Minerva?"

"Uh huh?" was Minerva's less than coherent response.

"Are you happy with me?" Minerva sat up so abruptly the blanket fell off. She turned to look straight into Albus' eyes.

"Albus Dumbledore! Never EVER doubt that I'm happy with you! I love you more than I can say! I don't want it any other way! Never doubt my happiness with you, do you hear me!" She was agitated. Albus smiled.

"I did not doubt it, my love. It was a simple question, leading to my next," he hesitated.

"Yes?" Minerva inquired.

**May her next statement be the same**, Albus thought, then drew a deep breath and reached into his pocket to get the small box.

"Minerva?" he said as he opened the lid of the velvet box in his hands. "I know it's very soon but I love you so very very much. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Albus held his breath as Minerva seemed to choke on her own emotions. Her eyes watered as she lifted the ring out of the box in the man of her life's hands.

"No," she then said. Albus looked crestfallen or rather, heartbroken, at her answer. He rose and was about to leave when Minerva's voice stopped him. "No, Albus. It would be MY honor to call myself your wife. Of course I will marry you. I love you so much." And with those words she threw herself into his waiting arms. He spun her around until both of them were laughing like mad. Then he put her down and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart he placed the ring on her finger. "I love you, Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore-to-be." She smiled and replied, "And I love you, Albus."

000000000000

A year later

000000000000

They had kept their love a secret for a year and now Harry had finally defeated Voldmort. They were finally free to tell the world and to finally marry. They had not wanted to marry without their friends and they had told no one of their love. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny and part of the Order knew they were in love and finally together but no one knew of their engagement.

It knocked on the door to Albus' office and when told to enter, Rolanda Hooch came in. "You wanted to talk to me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Rolanda," he answered, smiling at her, "we wanted to talk to you."

"I swear I didn't do it!" Rolanda blurted out. Albus looked at her puzzled, Minerva gave her the I-Can-See-You-Are-Lying look.

"You didn't do what, dear madam Hooch?" Albus inquired with a smirk.

"Umm… Nevermind. You wanted to talk to me?" Rolanda avoided the question, knowing she should have kept her mouth closed.

"Yes, Ro, we wanted to tell you that you can stop playing matchmaker for Albus and myself now. It's tireing and comepletely unnessesary," Minerva said, smile playing her lips.

"You know about that?" Rolanda was dumbfounded. She thought she'd kept it her own little secret. **Well, obviously not! **"And what do you mean unnessesary? It's obvious that you two are in love!"

"We knew, Ro. The entire school knows. And we said it was unnessesary, not that it wasn't entitled. You were right. But now we're together."

Rolanda's jaw dropped. She blinked. She blinked again. And again. "WHAT?" she squealed. "Together? As in together together? As in romantically TOGETHER!" Albus and Minerva laughed at her expression.

"Yes, Rolanda, Minerva and I have been 'together together as in romantically together' for a year now," Albus said still grinning from ear to ear.

"HOLY SHIT MONKEY!"

They only told Rolanda in private because she had been trying even harder over the last six months to get them together and quite frankly it was getting annoying.

The faculty had noticed the change in their collegue and employer too. But they were careful not to be heard when they discussed the reason.

000000000

"Excuse me? Can I have your attention?" Albus barely raised his voice but the Staff Room went quiet at once. "Thank you." He smiled and continued, "I have some news. You have probably noticed a change in my own and Minerva's behaviour lately." The heads turned towards them all nodded andsomeone, sounding suspiciously much as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Nymphadora Tonks, yelled, "Try with the past year!" Albus laughed.

"Yes. The past year sounds correct. Well, we've had a good reason. A year ago today, I asked Minerva to marry me."

"And I accepted of course," Minerva smiled.

Severus Snape and Poppy Pomfrey, who sat beside each other, looked at each other to make sure they had heard the same thing. "Did they just say that they're getting married?" Severus' voice sounded loud and clear in the silent room. No one seemed to dare to even breathe, afraid it was all just a dream. They all knew of the love between the Headmaster and his Deputy but the last they knew it was still a secret even between the two of them.

"That we did, Severus," Minerva answered. She held up her hand and the ring sparkled.

"I repeat what I said yesterday; HOLY SHIT MONKEY!" Rolanda exclaimed and the tension was gone. Every one wished them luck and happiness in their future marriage. After ten minutes Minerva's head was spinning. It occurred to her that they were not simply collegues. They were all friends. Severus and herself had always been bickering but it was a part of their friendship. And he had been happy for them, that was obvious. It shone in his eyes as he congratulated them. It was in his arms as he embraced her and kissed her cheek. And in his blush when he told them goodbye and left the Staff Room.

After a while the Staff Room was empty except for Albus, Minerva and Rolanda. "Minerva McGonagall! Why didn't you tell me you're ENGAGED!" Rolanda exclaimed, staring daggers at Minerva and Albus. They grinned at each other.

"We didn't want to spoil the surprise comepletely," Albus' grin widened as Rolanda rolled her eyes.

0000000000

"Are you ready, Professor?" Hermione asked. Minerva looked down herself and straightened her dress and robes.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess," she smiled.

"Professor Snape is ready to give you away. He was so proud when you asked him, you know," Hermione laughed at the memory of when Minerva asked Severus to give her away at the wedding. Minerva joined her, remembering Severus' shocked face, which soon turned beet red as he accepted.

Hermione and Minerva came out into the Entrance Hall where Severus, Poppy and Rolanda stood. Rolanda and Poppy were her maids. They were dressed in light blue dresses and robes and even Rolanda wore a bit of make-up even if it had taken a lot of sweet-talk on Poppy, Minerva and Hermione's side to make the Flying-Instructer to wear it. They smiled at her and Severus offered Minerva his arm. She took it and could feel him shaking. She smiled at him as Hermione slipped into the Great Hall. "Don't worry, Sev. I think I'M the one who should be shaking now," she said, laughing a bit. Severus smirked.

"You should think that after being a spy in Voldemort's Inner Circle for so many years, this would be easy but…" he let the rest of the sentence hang in the air, unspoken.

"You're acting as I know my father would have right now if he was alive," she laughed. He send her one of his rare smiles and as the music started to flood out into the Entrance Hall he led her through the doors into the Great Hall.

At the end of the aisle stood Albus in his dark blue robes. His eyes sparkled even more than the silver embroidery on his sleeves and down the front of his robes. By his side stood Nicholas Flamel as his best man. "Well, dear boy, this is it," said Flamel as the music sounded and the doors opened. Albus smiled. Only a man like Flamel would call him a boy. He lost his breath when Minerva walked towards him, an angel in creamy white. Her hair was flowing down her back with only a small amount of it pulled up on the top of her head. She wasn't wearing a veil nor anything else to hide her face.

Severus took Minerva's hand and placed it in Albus'. "Take care of her, Headmaster. We all love her." Minerva smiled her thanks at him and she and Albus walked the short walk to the altar.

000000000

"…And then I ask you, Minerva McGonagall, do you take Albus Dumbledore to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you swear to love him and to treat him as a wife should treat her husband until death do you part?"

"I do," Minerva smiled.

"Then repeat after me; I Minerva McGonagall, take you, Albus Dumbledore to be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"I Minerva McGonagall, take you, Albus Dumbledore to be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"To have and to hold…"

"To have and to hold…"

"In good times and in bad…"

"In good times and in bad…"

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part… and there after." Minerva smiled as she added the last part.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Albus looked into the eyes of his new bride before leaning in to kiss her gently. Then they made their way down the aisle with her arm in his and giant smiles on both their faces.

When they walked out the doors they were met by a part of the Order. They stood on each side of the door in two lines. When Albus and Minerva came through the doors they drew their wands and held them up in the air so they were pointing a little towards the middle. The newly-wed couple laughed and walked through the wand arc. "Presenting to you for the first time in puplic, Mr. and Mrs. Albus Dumbledore!" Moody yelled.

When they passed the last person, Bill Weasley, he yelled, "Lady Lemon Drop!" and twarted Minerva in the rear with his wand. Minerva looked back, a bit startled but then she grinned at himand continued with Albus out the giant doors of Hogwarts.

**THE END! **

**A/N: This was so fluffy it makes ME sick but whatever… And I know Flamel should probably be dead now but I just couldn't kill him! Anyway… REVIEW!**

**To the reviewers on the prequel:**

**Cecelle: Well, one of the Boggarts scream so I assume they can talk too… But I'm glad you liked it!**

**Lady-jolly: kk, here's your Lemon Drop… wee! Appreciate your thoughts on my story! Happy New Year to you too… Little late but whatever… lol!**

**Leviathan Ashes: THANKS!**

**Quill of Minerva: hee hee… I love that part too! I'm glad you like it! Thanks!**

**Always Hopeful: wee! You loved it too! Yay! Love your pen-name by the way… hehe…**

**ADandMM4eva: "snatches bag of Lemon Drops back" HEY! You gave them to me! They're MINE! Lol! Good you're lovin' it! **

**Griselda la Fey: Yeah… stupid Boggarts! Glad you liked it! I like your storied too! I'm so flattered you like mine!**

**Magicbeliever: well, here's your sequal! Cool, creative, sweet, good thought out! Weee! So kind words! Lol!**


End file.
